Teruhiko Yukimura
(by Ayanokōji Group) (by Haruka Hasebe) |gender = Male |age = 17 |birthday = July 11 |constellation = Cancer |height = |weight = |haircolor = Gray |eyecolor = |measurements = |status = Active |studentid = S01T004708 |class = 1-D (1st Year) |class2 = 2-D (2nd Year) |club = |group = Ayanokōji Group |group2 = |pregroup = |pregroup2 = |club2 = |preclub = |preclub2 = |affiliation = Advanced Nurturing High School |affiliation2 = |preaffiliation = |preaffiliation2 = |occupation = Student |occupation2 = |preoccupation = |point = 53212 |noveldebut = Volume 3 |mangadebut = Volume 4, Room 17 |animedebut = Episode 1 |japanese = Tsubasa Gōda |english = Josh Grelle }} |Yukimura Teruhiko}}, also known as , is a student of class 2-D. Despite his excellent academic ability, his poor athletic ability and his lack of social skills landed him in the D-Class. In the anime, he is seated in the first place of the fifth row, next to the door. Background Teruhiko has been studying from childhood so he didn't have time to make friends. His mother left their family for unknown reasons, which causes him to resent her for leaving the family and him. Appearance Teruhiko Yukimura 2nd Year Arc visual.png|Teruhiko's full appearance in the light novel. Teruhiko Yukimura Anime Appearance.png|Teruhiko's full appearance in the anime. Teruhiko is a young man of average height with grey hair and red eyes. He wears glasses and is usually seen in the standard school uniform. Personality Originally, Teruhiko looked down on the rest of the class 1-D and is not athletic at all. Later on, he accepts what he is missing and tries to help two certain students study for a test. He does not like his first name Teruhiko, given to him by his mother who left their family. He prefers the name his father gave him: . He is rather dull when it comes to romance since he never experienced such a thing. For him, romance is just some "vulgar world things". Abilities Physical Abilities Teruhiko has poor athleticism, which as a result causes him to have a poor physique and poor talent in physical activities. Intellectual Abilities According to his interviewer and the homeroom teacher Sae Chabashira, his interview and written examination grades are all extremely excellent. This quirk was clearly manifested during the midterms examination where he got the top average score in his D-Class. Academic Abilities His historical testimonies include him having no problems in treating the classes seriously. With that matter at hand, it was clear that his academic records are sufficient enough to get him into the school of choice. Although his academic and intellectual skills are on par with those top students among his ranks, he has a tendency to judge people based solely on their academic performances. With this weakness alone, it is expected that he'll strengthen this aspect over the course of his stay in the school. Plot In episode 9, he was seen arguing with other classmates, girls especially, about how to use the points allocated for the island exam. He was later seen in episode 12 with the whole class, astonished to the special exam outcome. Trivia * As D-Class is for those who have defective traits, his defect is his poor athleticism and tendency to solely judge people on their academic ability. * He shares the same student identification number with Albert Yamada. References Site Navigation